Statistics
by GleeMelove
Summary: How might I describe myself hum….. Bitchy, PMSing 24/7, and 3 months pregnant at 15. I know you might think I am humongous slut but guess what it takes two do the tango sweetheart so if you are calling me a slut you are calling Paul Lahote one to.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS J.C. HERE IF YOU KNOW ME YOU MIGHT KNOW THAT I AM WRITING PROTECTOR OF THE TRIBE YOU KNOW I LOVE MAKING BELLA HAVE A BACKBONE AND SOMETIMES BIENG QUILEUTE BUT ANYWAYS CHECK THAT STORY OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW PREETY PWEESE. OH YEAH STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS….. ENJOY

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

How might I describe myself hum….. Bitchy, PMSing 24/7, and 3 months pregnant at 15. I know you might think I am humongous slut but guess what it takes two do the tango sweetheart so if you are calling me a slut you are calling Paul Lahote one to. But since my heart won't let me embarrass him and plus he is dating someone so I really don't want to be a fucking homewrecker, so now Paul has no idea he is the father he thinks that night he thought he used a 'magic balloon' so I am going to let him think that and plus even if I do tell him he is going to do is have a bitch fit, So anyways my mom is a famous fashion designer for Grown Uppers (A/N I came up with that name cause it was the first thing that came to my mind so please don't hate me lol) and my dad…. Well my dad is gone in the wind, my mom and him got a divorce and now he is a stupid ass famous lawyer and he is married again to a woman who use to be a famous Victoria Secret model and she is too fucking conceded for her own skin and she looks like a crack head who needs a sandwich every now and then. So you can see I basically hate my life, I don't like having known parents I want to have normal fucking parents I want you to try and make your daddy say 'I love you, want to go to the beach?'

"Sweetheart gets your pregnant ass down here!" My mother Renee yelled. I rolled my eyes and got out of my lovely bed and as I walking to my door I saw a swell stomach not that swell though since I was only three months pregnant. I shook my head and opened the door and took the stairs one at a time. "Yes, Mom?" I said putting a hand on my hip. "Look in that bag right there." My mom through over her shoulder as she made breakfast. "Mom, you do realize it is 2' o clock in the afternoon." I said perking one of my eyebrows. "Well I am making brunch then, come on look in the bag I am getting anxious." Mom said leaning on the counter and gesturing towards the bag. I sighed and walked towards the big pink bag. I already knew I was not about to like this. I opened the bag and I saw several long sundresses one caught my eye it was a NDEAU Beaded Maxi Dress and it was blood red with designs at the bottom.

"So what do you think sweetheart do like them." My mom screeched. "Yea and all of them are sundresses, did you get them for my pregnancy mom?" I said forcing a smile. "Yes." She said really fast. "Mom I told you-." I was cut off by my mom. "I know I know you said pacifically no acknowledging that belly but I saw them and it was sale and they were whispering to me to buy them." She said whining. I sighed and said, "Fine mom I'll were them, how many did you buy anyways." I said looking through the bag. "All of them." Renee mumbled under her breath and turning quickly around to go back to what she was doing. I rolled my eyes and took the bag upstairs with me to put them in my closet.

"I am in my room mom!" I yelled and shut my door. I sat the bag down and I walked to my bed slowly thinking of what I would be doing now. Since only my mom knew about my pregnancy she always tried her best to make me feel normal but….. Hell I don't even feel normal, you know how if you are pregnant and one minute you will be watching t.v. and then it hits you in your stomach is a growing fucking baby and then when your water breaks a baby will come out of your fucking vagina! I was thinking about dropping out of school and just focus it all on my baby but then my mother had a fucking bitch fit and said I will not drop out of school and that when I am in school she will look after my baby. As I was thinking I did not even notice that I was rubbing my stomach for the first, I never rubbed my stomach I was scared shitless of rubbing my own stomach. Then one thing hit my mind… I will be going to school tomorrow where everyone will be judging me and my baby, everyone always thought of me as the fun loving girl that got tattoos at a young age one of my tattoos was a humongous dragon on my back and I had another with my name in Chinese letters on my left arm I had another a tattoo that says '_Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle; rather a_ _beautiful reminder of just how strong love can be…_' on my inner right arm.

My door cracked in and my mom's head popped in. "Hey sweetheart do you want something to eat because I made brunch." She squeaked. I shrugged and said, "Yea sure mom." She gleamed and said, "Good because I made this just for you." She opened the door to reveal a tray with four waffles all pile on top of each other and a bowl full of strawberries and a glass full of freshly made orange juice. I through my head back laughing and holding my stomach when I finally stopped laughing I wiped tears from my eyes. "Mom, do you realize that this is breakfast not brunch." I said grinning. "Oh wow... I look so stupid right now anyways here you go sweetheart." She said about to leave the room. "Aren't you going to share this with me?" I said looking at her cocking my head to the side. She jumped up and down and then jumped on the bed causing the juice to slosh around in the cup. I spent the day with my mom watching t.v., eating snacks and joking around. I told my mom goodnight and walked slowly to my room and I opened my door and I went to my bed and before I fell asleep I heard a werewolf.

My alarm ranged and I pushed the covers off of me furiously and I snatched out the alarm clock from the wall and I through it at a wall and it came to the floor in pieces. I ran a finger through my hair and bit my lip and stepped out of my bed and I looked in the mirror and I was glowing… what the fuck?! I am pregnant I am supposed to look like shit with bags under my eyes but I didn't my russet skin looked healthy and my breasts got bigger well not bigger is not enough to say how huge they were and I looked at my belly and it looked like it got bigger. I smiled softly and I grabbed my toiletries and I took my shower and when I finished I put on my pink robe and walked to my closet and I took out the red sundress that was the first to catch my eye and I put it on and slipped on my open toed flats that had three big diamonds in the middle and I had to actually call my mom to tighten them on me. I curled my waist long hair and put on some black eyeliner and mascara and I put on three big red bracelets and I grabbed my blood red Gucci bag and I walked downstairs to be met by my mom singing 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj. I shrugged and I singed along with her we were dancing all around the kitchen. When the song finished we gave each other high fives and saying good job.

"You ready for everyone to see that belly." My mom said poking at my belly. I rolled my eyes and said, "You just made it worst mom I have not been to school in three months." "So what sweetheart I made sure that you won't get into trouble you did go to Italy with me for a fashion show after all." She said grabbing her keys and we walked to the black fords mustang. The ride to school was silent not an awkward silent but a comfortable silent so I could gather my thoughts together. In no time we were parked in the parking lot of the school and the lot was already full. I groaned loudly my stomach was full of butterflies... and a growing baby. "Sweetie don't stress yourself it is not good for the baby or you." She said rubbing my aching back. I nodded my head and I kissed my mom on the cheek and I exited the car. I walked confidently to the school with everyone staring at me and my stomach and whispering silently. I walked to the office and I walked to the front desk and I said, "Uhm do you have my books for my classes." She looked at me and then my belly and smiled. "Welcome back Bella and here you go." The lady said and gave me my books for my classes. I gave my books to her so no one would break into my locker while I was gone. "Thank you, bye." I smiled to her and left. I walked to my locker next and as I was walking there and I did not see Paul I made mental prayer. When I finally made it to my locker I opened it and I put in the books I did not need and my goal was to make it to my first class and not bump into Lauren but that's when my luck ran out. "Hello Bella." I heard an annoying voice from behind me. "Shit" I said under my breath. I turned around and I forced a smile and said, "Hi Lauren." "I see you couldn't keep your legs closed in Italy huh?" She said with an evil grin and looking down at my belly. "See you couldn't keep your paws of some people's boyfriend." I said through gritted teeth. "Whoa, your baby hormones are acting up right poor baby it is probably going to be a crack baby." She said shaking her head in laughing. A feeling of rage overwhelmed me I don't know it was like I wanted to rip her face off and shove it up her ass. But I know one thing I surely did act on those feelings. My hands snaked around her neck and I squeezed and I slammed her into a locker and I grabbed her hair and start punching her in her face. I finally stopped and I hissed at her and said, "You can make fun of me all you want but when you talk about my baby like that I will kill you, I will not say any words I will just go straight to the ass whooping Ok abbiamo un accordo (Do we have an agreement)" I walked off and I flipped my hair leaving her there shocked. Throughout those weeks I did not have any problems everyone knew there place with me.

So just like any other day I went to my locker and I grabbed my books for my first class that's when I heard loud whispering. I turned around and I saw Jared, and none other than Paul memories came flooding back into my head of us together and how everyone use to say of how we made a very cute couple but then that night he got what he want and he left me for Lauren. Ratchet right but that's how life is though. I grabbed my sundress and I balled the dress in my hand so it won't be trailing behind me and I held my books in my hand and I walked to my class but before I walked in I saw him and he was holding Lauren by the waist. A tear trailed down my face and I walked in. I barely paid attention to the class all I thought about why Lauren was with Paul, she was with him because of the looks I was with him because of how he treated me like a princess and I treated him like a king and I was with him because he was the sweetest guy I remember he showed at my door step with a bouquet of red roses and said that very day he was in love with me and how we walked on the beach with his hand on my waist and then when he broke up with me I was hoping he would come back to me and I remembered how he use to kiss me on the forehead in public and I just felt like I was on cloud nine a fifteen year old girl with a sixteen year old boy not having a care in the world and Lauren will not love Paul like I did and it was hard to walk away from him. Through that day I was not focused on my class and finally lunch came I walked through the lunch line I grabbed a Gatorade and a granny smith apple. I walked to my normal table when I saw Jared, and Paul an Lauren was sitting on his lap I rolled my eyes and as I heard a Lauren saying about how I was about to have a crack baby and how I could not keep my legs closed in Italy. All I heard was her calling my baby a crack baby and how Paul cosigned with her. I did not give a fuck if everyone heard me, I was about to keep walking but then I turned around and I started walking towards her while saying, "I thought you would have learned when I kicked your ass not too long ago I still remember those words I said to you it was; you can talk about me all you want to cause I literally don't give a fuck to the person next to you but if you talk about my baby that story changes completely everyone knows their place with me but why don't you get it through your thick skull I don't give a fuck if you go tell your mommy or your daddy or you're big bad boyfriend because when I am done with you….. let's just say you're going to have to use daddy's money to get plastic surgery you dirty ass skank." I did not even give her a chance to talk because by then I already yanked her off of Paul's lap by her hair. I punched her in the nose and I heard bones crack and I yanked out all of her extensions and her fake ass nails her nose was bleeding badly, I finally stopped and I turned around slowly and every one was looking at me wide mouthed. "Come get your dirty ass bitch, Paul." I said with venom in each word. Then I turned around and walked away with a smirk placed on my face.

_DO YOU LIKE BELLA I KNOW I DO REMEMBER IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS KIND OF BELLA LOOK UP PROTECTOR OF THE TRIBE I BEG YOU TO REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I HOPED YOU ENJOY :)_

_-J.C._


	2. Chapter 2

WOW I AM SHOCKED WITH ALL OF THE FEEDBACK THANK YOU SO MUCH I REALLY DID NOT EXPECT FOR YOU TO LIKE THIS BELLA PLEASE KEEP IT UP AND STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT….. REVIEW AND ENJOY

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V

Ever since that day in the cafeteria I did not hear one peep from Lauren but I knew that would not be the last of her big mouth. Then Paul is looking at me funny like he wants to tell me something, or he is catching on that he really is the father but he is to fucking stupid to even know. I was sitting in my bed rubbing my stomach thinking about names I would name the baby, Yea, yea I know it is shocker but I am getting use to waking up to not seeing my feet and my hormones acting like a bitch. I heard a click on my window, my head snapped to the window…. What the fuck?!  
I rolled my eyes and I rolled out of bed, no I am not trying to be fucking funny I mean I really fucking rolled out and I walked to the window and I saw Paul Lahote, Oh hell no this motherfucker is something else he wants to show up at my motherfucking house. I yanked the window open with a dark scowl placed on my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT PAUL!" I yelled at him. "Move out of the way." He said gesturing his hand for me to move. "YOU GOT SOME MOTHERFUCKING NERVE!" I yelled at him. He looked at me his face expressionless, I smacked my lips and moved. In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of me. "Now why the fuck you just did that, WHEN YOU COULD HAVE JUST WENT THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A FUCKING NORMAL PERSON!" I said raising my voice. "Look I am sorry I di-." He was saying before I cut him off sharply. "Sorry, sorry you can say it all you fucking want but it isn't going to change a motherfucking thing." I said with venom in each word I said. "Just listen please." He pleaded. I walked back to my bed and I sat down. "You got three fucking minutes." I said holding up three fingers. "Ok I am sorry I really do feel sorry for cosigning with her I know I seemed like a dick but I broke up with her… after we got her cleaned up." He said rambling. "Wow, you are something else you know that how can you say this with a motherfucking straight face you know what you did Paul you got what you fucking wanted and you fucking got ghost on my ass, and the funny thing is I thought you were coming back because I thought this was a fucking fairytale but then as soon you left shit got real so I am not just going to get with you for the simple fact that you broke up with the skanky ass hoe Lauren because when you broke up with me I did not have a choice but to get stronger, I will not be that scared ass girlfriend who will hide behind her big bad boyfriend because I fell for your game and I let you into my motherfucking game room and I let you mess with my fucking controls and I always tried to see the good in you and I did not get a chance to see the truth so get the fuck out of my room and I do not want to see your puppy dog face." I said. He was shock at first then he whispered clinching his teeth together, "Who's the father Bella." I smirked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know huh let's just say it isn't know Italian." I think when I said it he got the hint he was the father of my baby he did not say anything he just jumped out of the window. I did not cry because I knew if I kept on crying I would cry for the rest of my life, I know you might be thing I should have given him the benefit of the doubt but when he broke up with me for Lauren he totally changed me and right now I got to do what is fucking best for me and my baby it time for me to be fucking selfish for once. I walked back to my bed and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Then I felt something jump up in down I guess I got irritated and kicked something off the bed. "OW that hurt." Renee whined. "Shit, I am sorry mom." I said looking over at her. She just stared at me like she was waiting for something. Then it clicked in my head she wanted me to help her up. "What are you waiting for a cookie, you look alright you can get back up nobody don't have no time to help you up especially in my case." I said rolling my eyes and connecting my head back to the pillow and pushing the covers back to my face. Renee removed them and she stared at me with her hand on her hip. "Young lady I don't give a damn if you are pregnant you will not speak to me like that, now come on your check up is an thirty minutes get dress and meet me downstairs." Renee said still with her hand on her hip. I groaned and rolled out of my bed once again and I grabbed my toiletries and I slowly walked half asleep and half-awake to the shower once I got there I stripped, I walked in the shower to be met by scorching hot water but it soothed my aching back, I washed myself and my hair when I finished I put on my robe and I walked to my closet I took out a tight purple V-neck shirt with fake ripped black skinny jeans and purple and black Supras and I put on my big Gucci glasses and I left my hair down to air dry and I empty the contents from my red Gucci purse to my purple leather Gucci purse and I took the stairs one at a time.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Renee said looking up from her magazine with her on the front cover holding her latest design. I wanted to snap at her and say, 'Naw I just got dress to walk around the house holding a candle singing 'Can You Stand the Rain' by New Edition.' But instead I just bit my tongue and I nodded my head. As we walked to the car I felt like someone or something was staring at me I turned my head to see a pair of bloody red eyes staring at me. I just shook my head and got into the passenger side and I took out my IPod and I turned to 'Shake it Out' by Florence + Machine.

When we finally arrived at the Clinic Renee helped me out and we walked into the clinic it was almost vacant I went to go sit down and I took my glasses off. Renee came back and sat down next to me texting away on her phone. After what seem like forever of waiting we finally got called next, Renee helped me up and we walked to the doctor's office and I was met by Quil Ateara's mother.  
"Hi Bells it's nice to see you again." She said hugging me. "You to, Mrs. Ateara." I said smiling at her. "Ok, I hope you are doing well." She said looking at me with sympathetic look. I just nodded my head. "Well I hope I will see you again." Mrs. Ateara said smiling. "Ya you to." I said nodding. We said our goodbyes and as we were walking into the office when someone yelled my name. "BELLA HOLD ON." The person said. I turned around slowly to be met by a pair of dark brown eyes. "Paul, what are you doing here?" I said raising one of my eyebrows. "Since I am the father I want to be here for the checkup." He said looking down at me with that same ol' begging gaze. "Ya ok I guess so come on." I said turning around and walking to the office.

"Hello Bella nice to see you again." Dr. Davis said shaking my hand. "Yah nice to see you again to Dr. Davis." I said shaking back. "How have you been doing?" She said crossing her arms across her chest. "Okay, I guess." I said laying on the paper on the lay out chair. "And is this your baby's father." She said gesturing toward Paul. "Yes." I said nodding my head. "So Doc shall we get this along." Renee said looking up from her phone. "Ofcourse." The doctor said slipping on a pair of blue gloves. "Well the last time you visited you were 200 lb. and let's see how much you weigh now." She said helping me up. I walked to the scale I stepped on it I was completely still until I heard a small beep. I heard scribble something down. "Well it look like you are now 245 lb. so you have gained forty-five pounds since that day and that means your baby or babies are healthy so-." I cut her off. "What do you mean babies." I said putting a hand on my hip. "Well you are overweight for three months and you weigh twin weight at three months." She said looking up from her clip board. "Well I guess we will see then right?" I said walking back to go sit back down. "Let's take your blood pressure now." She said taking out the equipment. She put thick part around my arm and she held the squeezer and she kept pressing it got tighter until finally she stopped and she un-squeezed it and she wrote something else on the board. "Your blood pressure is 120/80 which is normal, now shall we get on to the ultra sound." She said clapping her hands together. The lights were dimmed and she took out everything for the ultra sound.

"Well it looks like you are pregnant with twins." She said looking from the screen to me. "How is that possible like did it just grow by itself?" I said squinting at the screen. She just laughed and said, "No that is not possible sometimes the baby can hide behind the other baby." I turned and stared at Paul for a while, "Well I guess you got me pregnant with twins." He just laughed, I really didn't see what is so funny I am going to be huger than a fucking truck but I will let him slide on that one. His hand slipped into mine and I let that one also slip to because he is after all my baby's father. The doctor cleaned up my stomach and we scheduled our next checkup which was in a couple of weeks. "See you next time Bella." She said hugging me. I nodded my head and we walked back to the car that is when Paul and I had to part. "Thank you for coming Paul." I said hugging him. "I'll do anything for you Bells and the baby's." Paul mumbled in my hair. I did not say anything because I thought I was not supposed to hear that. I wobbled back into the car were my mom was still texting. "Mom who the fuck are you texting." I frowned. "Something is going wrong with one of my designs." She said putting the car in reverse. "I was booking a flight to Paris." Renee said speeding past that sentence. "Hold up, you are not about to speed through that sentence like I did not hear that." I said frowning at her. "I know I said I was going to be there for the baby's but they need me there immediately." Renee said glancing at her. "How long will you be gone?" I said looking out the window. "Just for a little while." Renee said rubbing my arm. "How long is a little while mom." I said trying to keep my voice intact. "Ten months." Renee mumbled. "What I think I did not here you clearly." I said stretching my ear out. "I said Ten months." Renee sighed. "What is wrong with your fucking design for you to be gone for ten months mom." I said still frowning at her. "Why am I lying, I am meeting someone there and he is in Paris for ten months and this is the only time I can catch him because we are working on my new line of clothes." Renee said and gasped for air. I just nodded my head and I walked out of the car without another word. I waited for Renee to unlock the door and I walked upstairs to go situate my thoughts. After a couple of minutes Renee walked in with two bags in her hand. "I just wanted to say goodbye sweetheart I will be back before you know it." Renee said kissing me on my forehead. "Bye, mom." I said hugging her. To tell you the truth I did not want my mom to go I loved her to much. I'd rather be alone in a house then going to my father's house and have to deal with with that skinny ass model for ten moths. After that she left and I slipped on my black ugg boots Once I was outside I had a mental fight with my head and my heart about if I want to go into the wood to relax. **My head finally ** won this one and I walked into the woods stepping over branches and other things in my path. That's when a twig snapped loudly and my head snapped to where it came from. "You smell so good." The person said. "W-what, who are you?" I stammered nervously. "You stupid human." The person stepped out of the shadows and to reveal a woman with very pale skin and red frizzy hair. She looked at my belly and then I and she grinned. I stepped back nervously trying my best to avoid her. My goal was to make it to Sam Uley's house in one piece. I turned around and ran but she was already there. I did the only thing I could think of….. I screamed. It was loud, it could literally bust someone's ear drum. She winced covering her ears. She fell to the ground still covering her ears, that's when several giant wolves came from the shadows. She immediately got back up when I stopped screaming and ran. That's when they started running after her, I was shaking I think my heart just did a million flips. I ran and I did not look back once, because I knew if I did I would regret it. I finally stopped when I approached the Uley's house; I stopped to catch my breath.

I knocked and a beautiful native woman answered the door immediately. "Bella what are you doing here." She said looking genuinely concerned. "Big wolfs (catch breath) in the forest and a pale bitch also." I said putting my hand on my knees. "Come in, come in." She said helping me inside. "I am Emily but you can call me Em." Emily said helping me to the table. "Nice to meet you Em." I said still catching my breath. "Here have some water." She said giving me the cup. I smiled and I gulped it down. "Hey Bells, did you hear that ear piercing scream." Emily said rubbing the back of her head. "Yah that was me, I did not know it was that loud." I said shaking my head. That's when we heard a lot of grumbles and loud footsteps. They all came into the kitchen and when they spotted me they started throwing questions at me. "Whoa guys one at a time." Emily said stopping the guys. "How can you scream that loud, I felt like my ear drums were busted?" Quil Ateara said. "I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "We might have to take this to the council." Sam said looking at the guys. "Right now after what Bella just seen." Paul said looking at him with a pissy look. "Yes now." Sam said looking back at him with an equal pissy face. Sam walked to the phone and dialed a phone number.

"We need a council meeting immediately." Sam said over the phone.

"Ok." Sam said and then hung up the phone.

"It was just a seriously loud scream it is really no need to take it to the council." I said crossing my arms. "Emily and Bella come outside with me." Sam said holding out a hand to Emily. I just sat there; they thought I can get up on my own. "You do realize I am pregnant and I can't get up right." I said looking at all of them. Paul carried me bridal style outside. He sat me down softly on my feet on the ground outside. "Emily, I want you to scream." Sam said looking at her. "Like just scream?" She said raising one eyebrow. Sam nodded his head. Emily took a deep breath and the guys covered their ears and she let out the loudest scream she could do. When she finished Sam looked at me and I nodded my head, I let out scream and it was louder than the scream I made in the woods. The guys fell to their knees holding their ears. I stopped and I walked towards them and said, "Are you guys ok I did not mean to do that." I said covering my mouth with my hand. They stood back up and all said together, "Ya we need to talk to the council." I shook my head. We went back inside to sit down. After an hour of waiting the council arrived and one of them was holding an old dusty book. Sam shook all their hands and gestured for them to sit down and I noticed a couple I knew from the council. "So why did you put this urgent council meeting together." Billy Black said. "Well today we heard an ear piercing scream and it was not just any normal scream Billy it was like Bella could bust our ear drums." Sam said looking at them and then at me. "Then we compared it to Emily's scream and she easily brought us to our knees." Sam continued. They looked at each other and gleamed. "This has not happened to us in over a thousand years." Harry Clearwater said looking at me. "What has not happened in over a thousand years." I said perking one of my eyebrows. "Bella is anyone in your family Irish?" Quil Sr. said crossing his hands in front of him. "Ya I am have Irish and Quileute." I said slowly. "YOU ARE!" All of the pack yelled in unison. "Yah I just get everything from my father." I said looking at them crazy. "Well that explains it all, Bella your ancestors Grace Swan was a Banshee also known as a wailing woman, when you scream it is ear piercing you could make the person that you are attacking death or you could kill them." Billy said. "Then you can also tell when and where someone is about die" Harry said continuing on. Every ones jaws drop.

"I am a wailing woman." I whispered to myself

_WOAH SHOCKER BELLA A WAILING WOMAN WHO WOULD HAVE KNOW YAH I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT ABOUT TO MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU ANYWAYS GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY STORY PROTECTOR OF THE TRIBE AND PRETTY PWEESE REVIEW STAY TUNE HOW WILL BELLA TAKE BIENG A WAILING WOMAN AND PREGNANT WITH TWINS SHE NEVER CATCHES A BRAKE _

_HOPED YOU ENJOYED_

_-J.C._


End file.
